Tomorrow's Son
by chuckpc
Summary: A strange boy from the future with spiked blond hair and Byakugan eyes suddenly appears in Tsunade office
1. An Unexpected Visit

Tomorrow's Son

A strange boy from the future with spiked blond hair and Byakugan eyes suddenly appears in Tsunade office.

An Unexpected Visit.

Tsunade was working in her office when there was a sudden puff of smoke. Then standing before her was a boy about 16 years old with spiked blond hair and marks on his cheeks the resembled whiskers.

"I don't have time for you right now, Naruto," said Tsunade.

"I'm not Naruto, Grandma," replied the boy.

Then Tsunade took a closer look at the boy and noticed that while he closely resembled Naruto the boy also had Byakugan eyes.

"OK," demanded Tsunade, "Who are you."

"I'm from the 25 years future," responded the boy, "and I'm the son of the sixth Hokage. With his approval I used the time travel jutsu to come here."

"Why?" asked Tsunade.

"Since my father became Hokage 18 years ago, ah that would be 7 years from now," responded the boy, "With my mother's help he has brought about a time of unprecedented peace and prosperity in world with Ninja serving more as police than soldiers. According to my father some time in the next few weeks he and my mother started dating, and the son of an old acquaintance of his has come back in time and to try to stop them from getting together and if possible kill them.

"I see," said Tsunade, "How do I know you are telling the truth?"

"Before I left my mother said something about a genetic test," said the boy.

"Good idea," said Tsunade, "Shizune will you get a genetic test kit."

Shizune returned shortly with the kit and took a genetic sample from the boy.

"Have it tested against our data base," said Tsunade, "to see who this boy's parents are."

"Will do," replied Shizune.

"Also," continued Tsunade, "Have Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyūga brought here immediately. I think they need to meet this boy."

With that Shizune left

"So how did you figure out that they are my parents?" asked the boy.

"You really are your father's son," commented Tsunade, "When I first saw you, I thought you were Naruto, that means that he woukd probably your father and you have Byakugans which are a Hyūga trait and Hinata it the only Hyūga girl Naruto even knows, add to the that fact that she already loves and that would make here the most likely Hyūga to be your mother."

"So you believe me, then," responded the boy.

"I about 90% certain you are not a fake," said Tsunade, "If you were a fake using a transformation jutsu, there are more likely couples that you to claim as your parents than Naruto and Hinata. The genetic test will prove it one way or the other. So what's your name?"

"Jiraiya Uzumaki," answered the boy with the quickness of some one giving their real name.

"Well Jiraiya, I hope you're not a big of a pervert as the Jiraiya you were obviously named for," said Tsunade with a smile.

"Not even close, grandma" responded Jiraiya looking a little insulted.

"So I see you have picked up Naruto's tendency to call me grandma," said Tsunade.

"Not quite," said Jiraiya, "I call you grandma because your relationship to me, my brother and sisters is that of a grandmother. I know you are not really our real grandmother, but my father sees you as the closest thing he's ever come to a mother and so you became like a grandmother us.

"Really!?" said Tsunade, "So I'm still alive in 25 years?"

"Alive and enjoying retirement," answered Jiraiya, and still generally loosing at gambling.

"Drat," responded Tsunade with a smile, "So do you have any good winners for me to bet on in the future."

To be continued

Next chapter

The Unexpectant Parents


	2. The Unexpectant Parents

Tomorrow's Son

The Unexpectant Parents.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata both arrived at the Hokage's office at about the same time.

"Hi Hinata," said Naruto with smile, "Were you called by Tsunade as well."

"Yes, Naruto," replied Hinata blushing. She was secretly hoping that Tsunade had a mission for **just** the two of them.

Upon arriving at Tsunade's office they both noticed Jiraiya with puzzlement.

"This is Jiraiya Uzumaki," said Tsunade.

"You a relative of mine?" asked Naruto wit ha look of surpise.

"You can say that," responded Tsunade, "He claims to be your son from 25 years in the future."

It was at this point that Hinata noticed his Byakugan. _Dose that mean that I'm his mother and that I marry Naruto?_ This thought caused her to blush.

"If that is the case then who is his mother?" asked Naruto.

"Look at his eyes," responded Tsunade.

Not even Naruto could fail to get this one.

"Are you telling me that he's mine and Hinata's son from the future?" asked Naruto looking at Hinata who was getting redder and redder, "Are you saying that we will get married and have a son?"

"Well," responded Jiraiya, "Two sons and thee daughters actually."

"I just don't see how that could happen," said Naruto forgetting for the moment that Hinata was standing right next to him, "Yes, I know she loves me. Yes, I like her as a friend, and she's an amazing ninja, excellent cook and on top of all that she's hot.

By this point Hinata was almost catatonic. _Naruto thinks I'm hot_, thought Hinata.

"However," continued Naruto, "While I can see how I might fall love with her given the right circumstances, I can't imagine her father ever consenting to us getting married after all her family is totally out side my class."

"Well my grand father did object at first," responded Jiraiya, "But Ma made him an offer that changed that."

At this point Shizune walled in with the genetic test results.

"Let's see," said Tsunade, "As you know upon graduating from the academy every ninja in the leaf village gives a DNA sample for identification purposes,. We have compared your sample too out data base and I can now say with 100% certainty that you are indeed the son of Naruto and Hinata. Your mitochondrial DNA even has a mutation that Hinata has that not even her sister has. There can be no doubt, Naruto and Hinata; Jiraiya is definitely your son from the future.

At this point even Naruto blushed and Hinata was down for the count.

When Hinata came woke up Jiraiya retold the story of his mission.

So in 7 years I'll be Hokage, great!

"Remember," responded Jiraiya "Ma's an important part of this. Together the two of you are going to create a better world. Her skills and ideas will be invaluable in doing that."

"So," asked Hinata softly with a blush, "Are Naruto and I happy together?"

"Quite happy," replied Jiraiya, "Though I think Dad's gained a little weight from your cooking."

"Now that does not surprise me," said Naruto with a laugh.

"One problem we need to address," interrupted Tsunade, "Is the fact that Jiraiya needs a cover story. After all we can't tell every one that he's Naruto's and Hinata's son."

"Good point," responded Naruto, "I get a vision of Hinata's old man running me through with a katona before we can explain that he's from the future."

"Knowing Hiashi," commented Tsunade, "The fact that he's from the future probably wouldn't stop him."

This brought a round of laughter.

It was at this time that Hinata got an idea and some new found courage from the knowledge that she would one day marry Naruto.

"We can tell every one he's Naruto's cousin," said Hinata, "It would explain he looks like Naruto and we can uses his real name."

"You're amazing Hinata," said Naruto, however he found that he could not seem to take his eyes off her. He was starting to see Hinata in a new light.

"That would mean that you can stay with me," continued Naruto, "If you don't have a problem hanging out with your old man."

"That would mean that I need an excuse to be with Naruto and Jiraiya all day," said Hinata.

"That's simple," responded Tsunade, "I'm officially assigning you to look after Jiraiya's safety while he's here. That will settle that."

"So have you ever seen my place Jiraiya?" asked Naruto.

"Yes," replied Jiraiya, "You never had the hart to rent it out so you kept it has a get away place. You and ma go there some times when you want some alone time."

Hinata blushed.

"You mean I own the building in the future?" asked Naruto.

"Actually you already do," replied Jiraiya.

"Is that true?" asked Naruto.

"Yes," answered Tsunade, "It was part of your parents estate, which along with Jiraiya's estate are in a trust until your 18th birthday."

"You mean I'm rich?" asked Naruto.

"Quite rich actually though I don't know exact amount," replied Tsunade, "but you have to wait until your 18th birth day for it."

"Well that will give something to look forward too," said Naruto.

_He's probably going to need Hinata just to keep him from blowing his entire inherence __**on**__ his 18__th__ birth day_, though Tsunade.

As the three of them were leaving the Hokage's office Naruto turned to Jiraiya and asked, "So my boy, got any hot investment tips from the future for your old man?"

Acting almost wife like Hinata commented, "We already know too much about the future as is."

"Yes dear," replied Naruto with a smile.

This got all three of them laughing hard.

* * *

Hinata also noticed that the knowledge that she would indeed one day marry Naruto was actually helping her overcome her shyness. As the threesome walked to Naruto's apartment Hinata could not help but noticed just how alike they were and when Ino waked by, both her and Naruto found out that Jiraiya had traits in common with the purvey sage he was named for.

When they arrive at the apartment Naruto asked Hinata, "Are you coming in?"

Hinata blushed having often fanaticized about being Naruto's apartment.

"Well Ah," said Hinata, "Its getting late and…"

"Come on," responded Naruto with a wink, "Tsunade's officially placed you in charge of Jiraiya's safety, so you have to make sure the place is secure."

"OK," said Hinata still blushing, "As long as you let me make dinner."

"I thought you'd never offer," replied Naruto, "Do you really think I going to feed our son **my** cooking? I've got to be a better father than that."

Hearing Naruto refer to Jiraiya as "our son" was no help to Hinata's blushing but she managed to smile at .

Next Chapter "Family Reunion"


End file.
